


Everyone Finds Out

by TVDramaQueen



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Road To E3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks and James have been keeping their relationship on the down low. But on the Road to E3 somethings slip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Finds Out

James and Aleks hadn’t been dating long. Sure they both may have had feelings for each other since back in 2013 but neither ever had the guts to do anything about it until that spring, when James finally worked up the nerve to ask Aleksandr on a real date. The two didn’t share their first kiss that night but instead the day of the annual Easter egg hunt, after Aleks had went and hurt himself James felt the need to make his friend (boyfriend?) feel better somehow. And that he sure did.

And after that thing started escalating more quickly from heated make out sessions to actual sex to the fact of actually titling themselves as boyfriends. Honest Aleks’ couldn’t even remember the last time he had slept at his own house rather than James, except while he was on the mystery trip, which was hell trying to learn to sleep alone again.

Both were quite shocked that their friends still hadn’t caught on to anything. Frankly they were both happy that their relationship was a secret. Not that they thought their friends wouldn’t understand they just knew how their friends were and didn’t want all the unwanted attention from them about it.

But then the E3 road trip came up and Aleks and James were screwed. Aleks couldn’t just casually come crawl into James’ bed at night when they weren’t sharing a room. He couldn’t sneak kisses like he could at the office. There would be no time for cuddling or hand holding or really anytime that the two would have alone.

And not to mention Spencer and Jordan decided to separate them in the cars, so he couldn’t talk to his boyfriend unless they were at one of the stops.

Sure Aleks liked Aron but it wasn’t the same as having James around. Sure he saw him at stupid Tiny Town and at the fake Coney Island Hot Dog restraunt but he still wished he could have some damn time to just him and James.

James was feeling the exact same way. He loved his friends but this was nothing like last year with Aleks. Sure they weren’t dating then but it still was better than them being separated. Hell, the most they’ve talked since that morning was when James bought him a shitty gift just to try and get his attention for awhile.

As they arrived at the gondola’s James started craving Aleks’ comfort even more as his fear of heights was all coming into play again. Stefani tried her best to be a comfort for him but really all James wanted was the squeeze Aleks’ hand (and probably cry but he would never admit that).

Finally as the ride ended James breathed more than one sigh of relief, especially when he saw Jordan on a bench in the near distance, knowing Aleks must not be too far off.

They started reloading into the cars after James, Spencer and Joe handed out their presents but as James was heading towards his now familiar seat Aleks tugged on his arm lightly.

“Your okay right?” Aleks asked, looking concerned but also trying to hide it with his smugness.

“Barely. Jordan’s an asshole.” James answers, earning a smile from Aleks. Before he can say anything else though Joe’s shouting something at him and then he’s lost another chance to talk to Aleks.

Luckily after super James somehow convinces Jordan that they should do a car switch and he gets Aleks, and Aron, but more importantly Aleks, in his car. They end up at some carnival for awhile and he gets some actually quality time with his boyfriend. Once they get back to the hotel after he tires his best to keep Aleks in the hall as long as possible to keep talking to him but eventually Aron starts calling his name and Aleks has to go. James won’t let him leave though without a quick goodnight kiss, checking before to make sure no one is around.

The next day he’s a little bit of an asshole to Aleks, mostly just to get some more time with him. He knows that Jordan always likes a good prank and if that means getting to see Aleks more he’ll do anything. Sure it was just a salad but James could definitely make a big deal out of nothing.

It was at the mountains that things took a turn.

Aleks and James both thought they were out of sight, the others all surrounding Jordan and Spencer being idiots down below. So maybe James wrapped his arm around Aleks and gave him a little kiss on the check, whisperings an apology for their salad fighting. Aleks accepted it of course, knowing James was just fooling around, but then goes back in for another kiss, and then another, and then another.

They both probably should have thought better of what they were doing so open in the public because all of a sudden when Aleks pulled away for a short breath he blinked his eyes open to see Dex standing right there.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” The Brit snickers, seeing how his friends both blush scarlet red.

“Look Dex,” James stutters out, pulling himself to his feet “What do I have to do to make you keep this hush-hush?”

Dex smirk expands at this “Well, I don’t want to share a room with snoring Jordan anymore. One of you idiots take it and your secret’s safe with me.”

James groans but shakes his hand in agreement, then turning to help Aleks up.

After that Aleks is a little less open to any secret meet ups during the trip. James tries to get him to sneak out to the hall to see him for a bit that night but Aleks declines saying he’s too tired. James asks him if he wants to go get breakfast just the two of them but Aleks says he rather just eat with the group.

James doesn’t understand what the big deal is. Sure Dex knows but he promised not to tell. Plus what harm could he do besides sending them even more weird articles about sex stuff to try. But it’s not like he didn’t already do that, now they would just be with gay stuff instead of straight stuff.

At least today they got to ride in the same car and sure Aleks was trying to give him the silent treatment for some reason at least they were together. The other great thing was just having Jordan and Stefani in the car as those two sure took a lot of bathroom breaks so James had a chance to get Aleks alone and figure out what was wrong.

After the shooting range Stefani and Jordan both wanted to stop for a bathroom break so as the two sat in the car James decided to bring up the subject that was making Aleks try and ignore him.

“Aleks, why are you so upset about Dex finding out? They were going to find out eventually. We couldn’t keep this a secret forever.”

“Because now they’re all going to look at me differently and judge me because I’m dating you. And I don’t mean our friends I mean our fans. They’ll have to find out next or someone will let something slip and then everyone will know. And they’ll judge me and be like ‘why would Aleks settle for James’ ‘what does James even see in Aleks’ and I’m never going to hear the end of it!”

“Aleks, are you worried I’m going to break up with you or something?”

“Yes! Because I still don’t understand what you do see in me or why you like me! I’m awkward and selfish and an asshole to you all the time. I kick you in my sleep and you hate everything I want to watch or play. We can’t even agree on what we should order for super! You could do so much better and it bothers me that everyone else agrees.”

James sighs before reaching to wrap his arm around Aleks and pull him into his side. Aleks instantly sinks into him, enjoying the comfort and the physical contact he’s bee yearning for the past few days.

“I love you because you’re you Aleks. You’re funny and gorgeous and you make me smile all the time and you make stupid faces all the time that I can’t help but want to frame and hang on my wall there so adorable. You’re everything and anything I could ever want in a boyfriend.”

Aleks blushes and tries his best to hide it by burying his face into James’ side. James snorts but presses a kiss to his boyfriends forehead

“And if people say I’m stupid for wanting to date you it’s because there jealous of how much I love you and how happy we are. Don’t let that shit bother you. And if any of our friend’s pull that shit you just tell me and I’ll kick their ass.”

“I would really appreciate if you kicked Jordan’s ass for me for yesterday.” Aleks says with a laugh

“Don’t waste your salad and that won’t happen.” James says back, earning Aleks to giggle even more.

James doesn’t remove his arm from around Aleks shoulder and as Jordan is re-approaching the car he can hear his ‘WHAT IN THE WORLD’ from a mile away.

“I think they all know now.” Aleks says as he moves from under James arm to peek out and see Jordan, wide eyed and staring back at him. The two giggle and prepare for the next hour or so of driving. And lecture from Jordan for not telling him sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Follow me on tumblr @ mitch-marners.tumblr.com or twitter @spookydoughty


End file.
